


Prison in the Stars (temporary title)

by NebulaStark3k



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, Crying, Heavy Mentions of Cassie Lang, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Scott Lang, Hurt/Comfort, I hope I don't get lazy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter Parker, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Peter Quill, Protective Sam Wilson, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Scott Lang Needs a Hug, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaStark3k/pseuds/NebulaStark3k
Summary: Thanos kidnaps some of the Avengers and Guardians. He needs information out of them, and will even torture them close to death if he has too.He especially targets the innocent, more fragile ones to tear hearts and bring tears.





	1. Where am I?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having fun dreaming about this XD And I really want to write it down. Plus, I love torturing my beans Scott, Peter, and Harley because I'm a terrible person XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes to keep in mind:
> 
> \- Pietro is alive (I want him to be alive ahh)  
\- Has no affect from Infinity war or endgame. in this one, they all just assemble and are in a long-going war against Thanos.

** _-Harley and Peter-_ **

Harley woke up in a cold, small square metal room. He did not remember how he ended up here. All he remembered was fighting in the midst of a battle on some dark rocky planet. So far from home. He slowly got up and noticed that he was in a cell, hence the cell bars. He also noticed a grey, worn down bunk bed with nothing but one pillow, a single blanket, and his cellmate, or his iron brother Peter Parker, who was sitting on the top bunk bed leaned against the wall, huddling himself into a ball to keep himself warm. Peter was wearing ragged clothes, but wore no shoes. Harley instantly noticed that he didn’t have shoes as well, once he noticed the cold bare floor. Peter’s face had a bit of blood stains and dust from the battle. Eventually, Harley gained whatever strength he had and climbed on the top bunk bed to sit next to Peter. “Harley… you’re awake, thank god..” Peter’s voice was all tired, rasp, and dreary. The taller boy gently placed his hand on Peter’s hand, and Peter simply responded by holding Harley’s hand back in return. “Thanks, Harls…” said Peter. Harley gave a faint smile back. He huddled up next to Peter to keep each other warm. While preserving body heat, Harley was trying to scan his memory, trying to remember what happened right before he suddenly ended up here.

_So… I was in the middle of a huge battle against Thanos’ army. I was with Tony Stark, Peter Parker, Falcon, Ant-Man, Hawkeye, and many other Avengers. I don’t recall seeing Black Widow and Captain America.. I think there was also the guy with the metal arm? And those people from Wakanda?_ _Yeah… we were on this dark rocky alien planet of Renshid? Yeah. We were fighting an army on Renshid! And I was fighting… Ugh, what happened?_

Harley tried hard to remember exactly what happened, so he turned to the cold, worn-down Peter, “Do you remember what happened?” Peter slowly shook his head. Harley simply nodded and they laid their heads on each other. He was thinking of asking Peter where they were, but based on his condition, he doubt he’d know. So all they did was sit there, in the darkened cold, huddled close to each other, hoping that Tony Stark or anyone else that was left could help them somehow. But as far as they know, they could be on the other side of the galaxy right now. Far from home, literally. They sat there for a long time. It felt like time had stopped.

** _-Sam and Scott-_ **

Sam and Scott were in a cell, the same description as the cell Harley and Peter were in right now. Even they could not remember what happened, other than the fact that there was a battle. Sam was able to get up perfectly fine. The cold, hard floor did not bother him, as he was very much used to sleeping on hard ground. He saw Scott lying on the ground, huddling his stomach as if he is sick and needs to vomit. Sam scooted over to the ant man and let him lay on his lap. “Tic Tac… you alright?” Sam wanted him to be alright. Even though they barely knew each other, having fought each other when he infiltrated the Avengers base and when they opposed the Sokovia Accords, Sam began to grow close to him during the war and cared so much for him. Part of him wanted to blame himself for getting Scott hurt like this, and especially when he’s so far from home from his teenage daughter. But then again, this was the life of an Avenger. But still, he wanted to keep Scott safe. Anyway, Scott managed to get up and sit in between Sam’s legs. “Hey, hey… you’re alright.” Sam said, comforting the man. Sam was eventually able to get Scott to sit up and lean against the wall. “Thanks, Sammy…” Scott said, with a dreary voice, still worn from the battle. “Do.. do you know where we are?” Sam shook his head. “I don’t remember what happened either. Probably somewhere billions of miles from Earth.” Scott sighed and put his hands over his face, then down. “Oh, god… Cassie…” he mumbled. Sam understood how much Cassie meant to Scott. “Hey, hey… Scotty… we’re gonna find a way to get the hell out of here and back to Cassie. I don’t know how yet, but we should see who else is here.” Sam said. Scott responded with a soft smile. “Thank you, Sam. I sure hope so…”

It was cold, so Sam and Scott hugged and huddle very close, in a corner, and even breathed on each other to keep each other warm. Sam softly brushed his hand on Scott’s smooth hair and gently kissed his head. Scott looked back at the tender man and kissed him back. Scott, still huddled, laid down to rest on Sam’s lap. “I’ll keep an eye out while you rest for a while,” said Sam, “I don’t know how long it’ll be before we are dragged out by guards.”

-

They weren’t the only ones. A good few others shared a cell: Clint and Wanda, Quill and Rocket, & Rhodey, Nebula, and Luis. Clint wanted to make sure Wanda was alright. The people who took them out secure, unremovable gloves on her so she couldn’t use her powers. Pietro wasn’t there to protect her, so Clint had to take care of her while he was somewhere in the unknown reaches of thegalaxy. There was nothing much going on, except tiredness and comfort. Everyone, even the great storyteller Luis was too weak to do anything.

Eventually, everyone got their strength, right when the Lord himself walked in the dungeons with his trusty guards following behind him; one for each prisoner. It was the Mad Titan himself! Everyone now knew what had happened. They got knocked out during the battle and were now Thanos’ prisoners. The purple man smiled at the cells of his victims. “Well, well. Shall we get started, now that everyone has their energy? It won’t last long, though.” The guards went into the cells to drag everyone out, ferociously. They were especially hard on Harley, Peter, and Scott. “What the hell? You’ll hurt Scott!” Sam exclaimed. The guard grabbed the back of Scott’s neck and forced him to stand up. Scott struggled, but eventually stood up on his feet. The guard turned to Sam and said, “You whine about this pathetic little ant, and I’ll wound your wing, Falcon!” As Sam and Scott were dragged out, they noticed everyone else. Luis saw Scott. “Scotty!” “Luis! How-“ Scott was interrupted when Luis’ guard turned around and slapped him across the face. “Scott! Oh, Tic Tac…” Sam exclaimed. How dare they hurt his poor little Scott like that?! “You keep quiet too or you’ll be next!” Sam’s guard said.

Thanos’ prisoners were then taken to a large room The room had lots of torture devices and machines. One of them reminded Peter of the restraint chair that held Poe Dameron and Rey in place in Star Wars. The prisoners were all put behind the same cell bars, which were in the room. It was big for everyone to fit inside, and especially had room for everyone to watch their best friend being tortured to near death, knowing they couldn’t do anything about it.

“Let’s get started,” Thanos cunningly said.


	2. Let's Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanos begins to interrogate someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There will be blood and vomiting in this chapter.

Thanos was observing the prisoners, deciding who he should interrogate first. It was a good long while. Peter Parker was at the front, next to Clint and Quill. The younger Peter gripped the older Peter’s arm and whispered, “Mr. Quill, I’m scared…” Quill held his arm back in protection. Quill promised Stark he’d protect his spider boy when he was not around, but since there was no telling on who’d Thanos snatch up first, he felt like there was nothing he could do about it. “Me too, kid,” said Quill. “Just hoping that Tony finds us soon.” Quill didn’t want to say this to the poor, scared boy but they were short on options. Eventually, Thanos made his final decision.

“Let’s start with the little spider.”

_No…_ This was the last thing Peter needed right now. Two guards opened the cell and dragged Peter Parker out. The Avengers were protesting, trying to prevent them from hurting Peter, but it was no use. Once they dragged him out, another guard shut the cell bar door. Everyone kept protesting, but then two guards pointed spears at the cell. “Quiet!” Said Ebony Maw. Scott ignored Maw’s demand and said to Thanos, “Are you kidding me? He’s just a kid! Leave him alone-“ “Quiet, human! Or you’ll be next!” Said one of the guards. Now everyone had to stand there and watch Tony’s beloved spider son go through lots of pain behind bars. Scott, Quill, and Harley were more worried. Scott could not even imagine how he’d feel if that was Cassie. The though of her made him want to desperately break out and go home to make sure she is alive and well.

The guards dragged Peter to Thanos and dropped the boy at his knees to make sure he’d kneel to their Lord of the Universe. Peter was tiny compared to the larger man. Peter was scared, he knew what Thanos was capable of. _Please, Mr. Stark…_ Thanos got down on his knees to look at Peter, who was looking down at the floor, trying to avoid looking at him. A few tears were streaking down his face, for he wished to see and even hug Tony again. “So, you’re the spider boy, huh?” Thanos said in his gentle voice, trying to glance down to look at his face. “S..spider…man..” Peter said. His voice was still sort of raspy, but not as bad as before. “There, there. It’s okay, little one.” Thanos took his enormous hand and lifted Peter’s chin up to make him look up at Thanos, who then gently wiped the tears off his face. Peter’s head was shouting that this was wrong. It made him uncomfortable. It even made his head look small. The guards grabbed Peter to force him to stand up, making his legs a bit wobbly. “But now is no time for small talk,” Thanos said. “Bring him to Device 420.” Thanos turned to look at Harley and Scott, who were giggling at what Thanos said. “Haha… 420. That is dank.” said Harley. “You shut the fuck up, son of Tony,” said Corvus Glaive. Thanos turned to look at his son. “Don’t be so strict on our caged prisoners. We are not holding him right now.” “But sire, he thinks this as a joke!” “That’s the guard’s responsibility.”

Device 420 was a wall (a wall separate from the main wall) with five handcuffs attached to it to keep the hostage in place, two for the wrists, two for the ankles, and one for the neck. The wall was made out of what looked like worn down-ish copper. Peter was strapped to the wall, with Thanos right in front of him. Peter was squirming, moving around, and breathing hard. These cuffs were tight, and really prevented him from moving so he was stuck in place, with the neck cuff that felt very demanding. “Now, my little spider. Try and make this so easy on yourself so you don’t squirm in pain begging for Daddy Stark.” Peter knew Thanos was trying to calm him, but he did not believe the titan one bit. He had a strong feeling that Thanos was trying to manipulate him into thinking Thanos was going to do no harm. But he knew what he was capable of.

“So…” Thanos began, “I am thoroughly impressed by your skills. You climb walls, you shoot webs-“ “That sounds so wrong on many levels.” Corvus interrupted. Thanos turned to look at his son and said, “For fuck’s sake, shut up and let me deal with this prisoner!” The thought of webs gave Sam flashbacks to the Civil War when he and Bucky got webbed by Peter and he was like, “Is this stuff comin' out of you?” Honestly, it was one of the strangest things he has seen- well, on and from Earth. It even surprised him about the fact that Corvus Glaive, an evil space alien, was disturbed by webs coming out of a teenager.

“Anyway,” said Thanos, “What I want to say is that your skills at that age, even for a young Terra boy, are very impressive. But of course, you were born that way, no?” Peter shook his head. “No… no, I was not... born like this.” Thanos was curious. Peter was tempted to lie, but he knew it wouldn’t matter either way. “And what happened? How did you gain these powers?” Peter, of course, knew the answer: he got bitten by a radioactive spider. But to him, it kind of sounded dull. He wanted a good opportunity to lie about himself because no way would he tell Thanos everything. “I don’t know,” said Peter. “It suddenly happened one day. I don’t know what the hell happened.” He was intending on using the similar answer to if he was Bruce Banner, but hopefully this worked. “Oh, so you woke up one day and suddenly had powers?” Said Corvus. “Hmm….” Thanos said.

Thanos did not know whether or not he should believe this. A kid at that age wouldn’t know in general, but this is an Avenger kid with super powers. Entrusted by Tony Stark himself. And Tony chose to take him and his other prisoner, out of all other kids, to be under his wing. So he knew these boys had to be strong and more powerful than others their age. After all, they were around the same age.

Thanos turned to look at one of his guards who was responsible for using Device 420 on its hostages. He nodded his head towards the guard, who activated the torture machine. The wall suddenly turned 180 degrees. Now Peter was upside down. “P...please... I swear..” Peter started to cry, with a few tears coming out. “Mr. Stark... will... come, I ... swear...” Peter tried saying more, but it was no use. Although he was used to being upside down, it was the fact that Thanos was so close to him, forcing him stuck against a wall that turned him upside down that made it different. “No.. no...” Peter wanted to get away from Thanos. “Oh, this is just the beginning,” said Thanos. “I don’t believe that you don’t know how you got your powers. It must have happened right in front of you. I don’t like liars. Because they get punished worse than those of honesty!” Thanos grabbed and squeezed Peter’s stomach. Peter gasped, unable to breathe well. He was breathing very heavy. More tears were streaking. Drool and blood was seeping and spitting out of his mouth and got in his face. He felt like he wanted to throw up. He wanted this to end. It was one of the most unbearable pain of his life.

Harley could not watch. “No... no... Peter...” He could not imagine how it’d feel, especially without spider powers. Scott was watching in horror. He could not believe what was happening to a kid. Yes, a boy who is around the same age as his own daughter. Scott could not bear it. Thanos kept gripping, Peter kept gagging and crying over his own blood. _Stop... stop... stop... _Scott has had enough.

“ALRIGHT, STOP!”

Thanos kept doing it. The guards had their attention on him. Scott gripped his hands on the bars in desperation.

“I SAID, STOP!”

Thanos stopped. As soon as he let go of Peter, he turned to look at Scott. Peter was suddenly free of Thanos, but he was gasping for air, but was still struggling with the heavy taste of blood invading and seeping out of his mouth. Thanos, turned back to look at the poor Peter. “Set the spider boy free and take him back to his cell. I will question him later.”

As soon as Peter was freed, he crashed on the floor and screamed in pain. He curled up into a ball, and vomited blood. Everyone watched in horror. “Peter! Oh, Peter...” Harley said. Scott turned to look at Thanos. “How fucking dare you torture a kid like that! You stupid son of a bitch!” Corvus was really upset right now. “How dare you talk about our Lord Thanos like that! He is the most powerful being in the universe! You shall defy him?”

Two guards grabbed Peter by the arm and lifted him up aggressively. His legs were so shaky that he was slipping around in a puddle of his own blood trying to stand up. A third guard walked up to him and kicked him in the stomach, making him scream again. “Get up, ya scum rat!” This hurt even more and caused Peter to jerk his head forward and throw up even more blood. They dragged him away before Harley could look him in the eye. Now he was pissed. Peter was covered in his own blood and choked while upside down. Harley wished he was back in his cell looking after a lonely Peter instead of watching those he loved suffer when he could not do anything about it. He wished he could grab is iron suit and protect Peter. Just like Tony Stark would.

Once Peter was out of the room, Thanos turned to look directly at Scott.

“Bring in our volunteer. The other bug boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! It was so much fun torturing poor Peter XD I'm such a terrible person lmao.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think!


	3. Poor Little Ant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanos tortures poor Scotty

“Scott...” said Sam. “What was that for? You know you have a family and daughter.” “I couldn’t just let him hurt Peter!” Scott loudly said. Then the cell bars opened and two guards kicked him from behind and dragged him out. “Tell Cassie I love her!” Sam couldn’t let this happen. “Scott... no... you tell her!” Sam was worried. Now that Scott has made Thanos more angry than ever, he knew how bad this could be. Everyone was protesting, and of course, they were told to be quiet. Sam watched in terror as Scott was dragged to Thanos.

“Bind him to the ceiling chains,” said Thanos. They were chains and cuffs hanging from the ceiling. Scott’s hands were bound over his head, where it was coming from. He was hanging to where his toes barely touched the ground. Thanos approached Scott as close as he could and even into his personal space. This made Scott really uncomfortable, especially since it was kind of hard for him to breathe with the chains. He turned his head around 45 degrees to the right to look away from the Titan, but Thanos grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him. Thanos then wrapped his large hand around the back of Scott’s head, which looked very small in comparison to the hand. Scott could not escape the grip of the Titan.

“So,” said Thanos. “They call you the Ant Man, is that right?” Scott nodded. “Yes, yes I am.” Thanos smiled and moved in a little closer. “I am glad that you chose to tell the truth, unlike the other disobedient bug boy.” No... Peter is just a kid. Scott said, “He’s just a kid! You made him scared, and even made him vomit blood! Of course he’d disobey!” This angered Thanos, who stepped back. He turned towards a guard with a whip in his hand and nodded his head. All of a sudden, Scott was suddenly whipped in the back (once). He screamed in pain just as it hit him. Sweat was running down his head. He was breathing heavy. He had a worried look on his face. It was extremely painful. Much worse than his experience in prison. _These aliens really are serious..._

Just as Scott was whipped in the back, everyone yelled. “Scotty!” said Luis. Now Sam was really worried. He felt like Scott was gonna get beat up worse than Peter. Because Scott’s back was faced towards the other prisoners, they could all clearly see the dark red blood lashed diagonally across Scott’s back. The whip used on him looked very vicious. Sam didn’t know if Scott was gonna even survive. _Oh, god I hope not..._

“You’re a disobedient little ant,” said Thanos. “Even more disobedient than little Peter. Probably more interesting.” He went back into Scott’s personal space like he did last time. “A systems genius, a former prisoner, and a shrinking and growing man. Never before have I seen anything like that.” “Yes... it is... impressive, right?” Scott struggled to respond. “Oh, don’t try flattery, my little ant. It won’t save you now! Now tell me, how does your shrinking suit work?” Obviously, Scott knew that it was Hank Pym’s Pym Particles. He understood how dangerous they could be if they fell into the wrong hands. Even Hank would flip his shit if Thanos knew how to replicate his work. He knew Hank would not let Scott tell Thanos about the Pym Particles. “I... I don’t know. I’m no expert.” said Scott. Half right. “Then how did you find it and learn how to use it?” Thanos asked, scooting closer. Scott knew he could get beaten again, or probably suffer like Peter did. “I’m serious!” Scott said, as he noticed Thanos getting closer. “I just stole it somewhere, and I taught myself how to use it! We all know Tony Stark taught himself how to create and use his iron man suit, right?”

Harley nodded his head. Clever indeed. Everyone was openly expressing their certainty that Scott would go through this fine, especially Luis, who remembered their robbery of Hank’s house. As everyone was happy, they were suddenly taken by surprise when Scott was whipped again. Not once, got twice.

_No... no... Cassie... Hope..._ Scott’s wound came in hot and extremely painful that Scott screamed in pain, but the screaming turned into a bubbly noise. Blood was seeping out of his mouth. He struggled to breathe. Blood was spitting as he was breathing. It hurt HORRIBLY. The most unbearable pain he felt in his life. He needed Hope now. Or maybe Tony. How about Carol?

“You are not Tony Stark. You did not make billions off weapons and then had the brains to become clever.” said Thanos. _At least I am skilled at technology..._ Scott wanted to say this, but he was beaten up pretty badly that he could not talk at all. He was covered in some dirt with blood coming out from both sides of his body. “Oh, Scott Lang... I thought you’d learn from poor Peter. Turns out you are as broken as he is.” said Thanos.

“SHUT UP!” Harley yelled. How dare Thanos talk about his poor, injured iron brother like that? Ebony Maw turned to look at Harley. He reached in, grabbed Harley’s chin, and pulled him close, to the edge of the bars. The grip was super tight. Harley tried to grip onto the bars to pull away, but it was no use. “You dare speak against Thanos, Iron boy! Our lord could have your blood or head delivered to Stark right-“ Peter Quill pulled Harley away from Maw. “You talk to a child of Stark like that, I’ll have your head as well,” snapped Quill.

“I have another special treat,” said Thanos. “Bring him to the pool.” The two guards took the cuffs off Scott, and he fell hard on the floor. He was struggling to move. The pain was extremely stinging. Before he could process what to do, he was aggressively dragged off the floor to a tub of dirty water. Scott was trying to struggle to move away. He knew what this was. He was very familiar with the torture methods used on prisoners. Scott’s chest was now on top of the outer edge of the tub. Thanos cuffed his wrists attached it to the outer edge of the tub. Thanos went up right behind Scott and got on his knees. Now, Scott had nowhere to go. Cuffed to a drowning torture tub and caged in by the Mad Titan. Thanos had Scott between his legs. Then Thanos grabbed the back of Scott’s head and stuffed his face into the water.

Scott was struggling. Even more than ever. Not only did his stomach hurt, but he could feel Thanos’ excessively large body pressed against him. He even swore he could feel Thanos’ dick on his ass. Thanos smiled as he drowned the little ant. Scott’s blood started to spread everywhere in the water. Thanos then thrusted himself forward into Scott’s ass. He kept drowning and thrusting the ant back and forth. He could hear Scott struggling in the water. Scott kept getting weaker and weaker by the minute. He could not handle all the pain and torture coming from everywhere; having his head forced into the water covered in the water with his blood everywhere and getting raped by the mad titan from behind. He felt like there was no escape.

After around 3-4 minutes, Thanos stood up with Scott’s head in his the grip of his hands and threw him on the hard floor. Scott was finally free to breathe air. He gasped as soon as he was free of the grasp. The pain came back when he hit the floor. Now he was cuddled up in a ball, like he is about to throw up. He was coughing and gagging, with blood still seeping out of his mouth. He was cold from the water. It was extremely unbearable pain.

Sam Instantly had his face at the bars to look at Scott. He had to make sure the ant man was alright. “Scotty! Oh, Scotty…” Sam was even more mad than ever. Scott suffered much worse than poor Peter. Everyone was protesting because of their hurt Scott. Thanos turned to look at the prisoners and used his foot to flip Scott over to where his chest was on the ground. Thanos stepped on Scott with a crushing weight. “Now, you guys know, right?” Said Thanos. “The consequences of disobedience. They could’ve told the truth, but they chose pain.” Thanos sighed. “Ah… so much pain that a little insect has to suffer.” He reached down to gently stroke Scott’s wet hair. Scott was underneath the titan, struggling to breathe. He managed to look up and look Sam straight in the eye. Sam looked back withthe look of sorrow on his face, wishing he could help. _Oh, Tic Tac…_

Thanos turned to his henchmen. “Don’t take this one to the dungeons. Take him to Room 327.” The guards dragged Scott out of the room. Sam and Scott kept eye contact until Scott was finally out of the room. _No…_ Sam could not bear the fact that he could not comfort Scott once the interrogations were done. Scott needed him more than ever.

Thanos now looked at the prisoners so he can choose his next target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I hope you enjoyed! I enjoyed torturing Scotty because I love my bean so much :3


	4. Getting in Trouble with your GF's Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanos is pissed at Star Lord. And I mean very pissed.
> 
> BTW, Sorry that I've been not updating. It's my first month of college and I haven't been meaning to write this! I hope to keep writing

“Send up the star lord!”

“Holy shit,” Quill was dragged by the guards to a chair that bound him in place. Harley recognized it as a similar chair that kept Rey and Poe Dameron in place in Star Wars. Everyone knew what was up.

The guards were super hard on him as Quill was aggressively struggling to get away. Then they bound him in place. Thanos walked over to the ravager. “Okay, I hate your dumb ass guts, but thank you for addressing me by my legendary name!”

Thanos was not having it. Proxima Midnight just sighed and face palmed. Even Thanos’ children could not believe this was the same guy who is dating their murderous green sister.

“How fucking dare you date my daughter,” Thanos said. “She is my favorite and I spent so much time trying to make her the most dangerous woman in the galaxy, and you dare take her away from me?!”

Nebula glared at her father when those words come out of his mouth. Of course he would say that. She remembered the time when she would try to impress Thanos, especially when trying to fight Gamora as a child, thereby tearing her apart.

“No,” said Quill, “You took her away. Both she and Drax told me what you assholes did to their worlds. 

Thanos face palmed. “I saved her. Had she been in the half, she would’ve died as an innocent little girl.” “You massacred entire worlds!” Rhodey yelled.

“Technically, half. But yes, it is bullshit.” Nebula pointed out.

Thanos looked at his damaged blue daughter. Nebula gave her father a glare. Thanos looked back at Quill.

“And now you influenced my Gamora to drag Nebula into your mess, onto your side of the ant man’s war.”

When Scott was mentioned, Sam just reacted by looking down at the floor with a worried feeling. Yes, this war Scott started so he could save the universe from Thanos. Now that Scott was taken to a different room, Sam was so worried about what Thanos could do to Scott. And it could be anything.

“I mean…” Quill said, “You pissed every one of us off. Especially Gamora and Nebula. Because of your bullshit plans.” 

Everyone in the cells started straight up talking towards Thanos in agreement. “Oh, yeah! You sure as hell pissed us all off!” Rocket yelled. Clint frightenedly jumped in surprise. He turned to Wanda and said, “Man, I can’t believe we’re friends with a talking space raccoon.” All of the Terrans had to agree 3000%. What a strange universe they lived in.

“Oh my fucking shit,” Proxima said, “Would you guys shut up or I will tear your heart out or something?”

Thanos leaned in to Quill’s personal space and grabbed his chin with his fingers. _Oh shit… _Harley was concerned about what was gonna happen next.

“You are a waste of time. You saw what happens to those who dare defy me!” Thanos was talking in a cool voice. The way he talked + what he said terrified Sam and made his blood run cold of worry for Peter (both) and Scott. “They choose to not answer to their lord. They scream, drowning in their own blood. They are pulled away from their equally weak supporters. They refuse to kneel. They are chained, enslaved as their very bare skin seeps in the puddle of their own blood-“

“You already talked about blood-“

Thanos gripped harder. “Enough, ravager!” He looks at his guards, who activate the torture machine. It reminded Harley of another pop culture reference: in Empire Strikes Back when Darth Vader (Thanos) tortured the outlaw Han Solo (Peter Quill), who happened to be dating Vader’s daughter Leia (Gamora). Of course Thanos would torture his daughter’s boyfriend.

The restraints and immense electric pain surging through Quill was so strong and invading. It felt like electricity. He screamed loudly. Kept screaming. He felt like he should be used to it, as he was raised by Ravagers, but this was much more painful than anything he’s ever experienced.

Rocket couldn’t bear to watch his friend being tortured like that. Quill has already gone through so much, he didn’t need any more of this. _No… no.. NO! _Rocket will not take it. He screamed at the top of his lungs. Just screamed. In rage. Anger. Thanos stole too much, hurt too much from and to him.

Eventually, Thanos stopped. Ebony Maw used his powers to remove the restraints, causing Quill to pass out as he collapsed on the floor. “QUILL! NO!” Rocket gave a worried look as he saw his friend simply picked up by Maw. Nebula shared Rocket’s anger and screamed, kicking the cell bars. Everyone was protesting, looking down at the unconscious man.

Thanos looked down at Quill. He shook his head in simple disappointment. “We weren’t even close to the important part: interrogation! He’s a very difficult man.” He looked at his guards and children. “This is why no one dates my daughter Gamora.” Corvus and Proxima looked at each other and then back at Thanos. “What about us?” said Corvus. “No one cares,” Thanos said.

Thanos turned to look at the prisoners as Corvus gave a “WTF” look. He stared at them for a while, and then at Quill. Moment of Thanos’ silence.

“Send everyone back to their cells.” Thanos finally said. The door of the cell was unlocked and each person was grabbed by a guard. “Now, don’t think this is over yet,” said Thanos. “More pain will come down the road soon.” Corvus then remembered. “Sire! What about the ant?” Everyone stopped and looked at Thanos, especially Sam who gave a worried look. _Please don’t hurt Scott, please don’t hurt Scott! _Scott has already suffered too much. He knew Peter was lying in his cold blood in his cell, but Scott was off somewhere in some unknown part of the ship. He knew very well what Thanos was capable of, with all the power in his hands.

Thanos smiled. “I will take good care of him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I wanted to add humor as well just because :3 Also, I have some pretty awesome plans for poor Scotty next because I love seeing my bean get hurt-


	5. Pet Ant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There will be heavy rape/non-con in this chapter (at last)

Scott woke up. All he remembered was that he got knocked out by one of Thanos’ guards right after immense torture. He could still feel the slashing pain on his back. He tightly closed his eyes and groaned at the pain taking control of his body. He took a while to really wake up and sit up properly to observe his surroundings. He realized that he was in an extremely massive and luxurious bedroom. _What the heck?_If Thanos wanted to torture his prisoners to the brink of death, then why the heck would he be taken to a nice room? He then noticed that he was laying down in a massive bed around 3 times his size. Flat in the middle. He noticed that he was wearing a nice, smooth velvet-like collar shirt, the kind you professionally would wear at concerts. He was also wearing smooth black pants. And no shoes. _Holy shit, they gave me very nice attire for a bunch of bad guy- Wait a minute… _Was this Thanos’ bedroom?Yes, it was! He saw a little structural replica of the infinity gauntlet. In front of him was an elegant portrait of the Lord Thanos sitting proudly on his throne. Scott was suddenly paranoid. “Oh, shit…” He had to get out of here. He had to find Sam. Clint. Wanda. And Peter. _Oh, Peter! I hope he’s alright_. He is still clinging on to the hope (no pun intended) that his kick-ass girlfriend would rescue him. Or maybe Iron Man. And _especially _Captain Marvel.

He was about to make a run for it right when the door opened. _Aw, shit. Now my chances are fucked. _He guessed it, it was the Mad Titan Thanos himself! Thanos walked inside the room and shut the door. He locked it to make sure no one entered. Scott quickly looked around for possible escape route hidden in the room, but his time ran out when Thanos sat down on the bed to face Scott. “So you’re finally awake, little bug. Don’t worry, your pathetic little friends are safe.”

_No. _Scott didn’t want to believe the words of an intergalactic murderer. “What did you do to them?”

“Oh, after you left? Well, I brought that loser Star Lord.”

Peter Quill. Of course. Quill was one of the many space people Scott befriended. Although Quill was from Earth, he did find space-bound people spectacular yet crazy, especially since he is friends with a talking raccoon, a walking tree, a literal bug lady, and oh boy… Everyone knew Quill dated Gamora, Thanos’ favored daughter. Of course Thanos would hate Quill’s guts.

“What do you want with me?” Asked Scott.

“You know what you are capable of,” said Thanos. “You are the one who started the war. You thought you could undo my great deeds!” Thanos scooted closer. “You undo me, and I undo you.”

Thanos positioned himself on the bed where he was facing forward, hovering above Scott. Scott tried to get out, but Thanos grabbed his shoulders and forced him flat on the bed, with Scott’s legs in between Thanos’ huge legs. 

Thanos put his fingers on the front of Scott’s shirt and ripped it down the middle. Scott wiggled around on the bed and tried to prevent Thanos from stripping him even more. “Stay still, my disobedient ant.” Thanos then grabbed Scott’s pants and easily pulled it off. Then he threw Scott’s clothes across the room.

Thanos took a moment to admire Scott’s body, all bare naked and spread on the bed. No, this was not happening… Scott didn’t want this. Now, more than ever, he’d rather be back in the cold hard cell with Sam rather than being held in the grasp of his enemy, who sought revenge against him for fixing his mess of the universe. 

Scott watched in horror as Thanos stripped himself. Scott tried looking away, but it was no use. Thanos’ large nude body was all that hovered over him. Scott was tiny compared to the large titan. Thanos snaked Scott in his arms and pulled the ant man closer to him to where there was absolutely no distance between the two. Scott tried to turn away, but Thanos’ massive hand turned his head towards him. Thanos leaned into his ear and said, “My little ant. You see what I undid? Yourself. You are now mine. The ant is my pet.”

“Pl… please…d-don’t…” Scott whimpered. Tears were streaking down his face. He did not want this. He felt awfully disgusted to be this close to a large alien who has the ultimate power and control to claim anything, including Scott. Of course, he is not a virgin because of his ex-wife Maggie, former cellmate Luis, his partner Hope, and avenger friend Sam, but being raped by a giant alien? This terrified him more than ever. He wanted Hope, Carol, Tony, or somebody to rescue him and free him from these chains.

Thanos positioned Scott to make the two face each other directly and gently lifted his chin up to make Scott look at the titan, with tears still streaking down his cheek. “Now, now, my pet. Your whimpering and begging will not save you. And neither will Stark. And you _will _obey me, pet.”

Thanos suddenly took Scott in with a wet, rough kiss. It was such an invasion of Scott’s mouth that he tried to move around to get away, but Thanos held the back of his head in place so Scott could not escape his grip.

Thanos whispered in his ear again, “Don’t even try and get away. You feel my toughness, huh, my ant? Nothing can get you away. Your suit is safely stored away, out of your reach. Taken in and out on my command. Just like your actions in my arms.”

Thanos went back to invading Scott’s mouth. Scott could then feel Thanos reach his tongue inside of Scott’s mouth. It was so deep that it made him want to gag. The thickness of Thanos’ mouth did make him gag, but only partially that tears and saliva seeped out. Once Thanos pulled himself out, he allowed Scott to collapse backwards back onto the bed. When Scott fell back, the release was very sudden that he gasped for air. Thanos religiously admired Scott’s rib cages and exposed chest moving up and down as he tried to breathe.

“Oh, we are not done yet, my pet ant.”

Thanos flipped Scott over to where Scott’s bare back and ass was exposed to Thanos’ sight and grasp. Scott whimpered and moved around to get away as Thanos harshly gripped his hips with his tough hands and pulled Scott’s ass closer to him. Scott knew what was gonna happen. _No… please no…_

“Get on your knees. Properly.” Thanos commanded.

_No way am I doing this, _Scott refused by doing nothing, still shaking and crying from the violation of his body.

Thanos was angry. He leaned in to Scott’s ear. “Did you not hear me, my pet ant? You must follow the commands of your master.”

Scott still said nothing, but gripped onto the bed sheets, trying to free himself from the rough grasp on his hips. It was so sensitive that it made him continue to shake from rape and anxiety.

“Ah… the ant refuses to obey his master. Now he must face the consequences.”

Thanos, still clinging onto Scott’s hips, pulled it closer and closer. Thanos spread his own legs out so he could tuck Scott’s tiny-compared ass in there. Because Thanos was huge and on a slightly higher level than him, Scott felt like he was lifted sort of upside down from behind. Now he was forced on his knees, as Thanos desired for his pet ant. Scott kept clinging to the bed sheets, but it was no use as his hands would loose grip as Thanos dragged him closer.

Then it happened. Scott was suddenly thrusted inward. He could feel Thanos’ very long dick being smashed against his ass with a _squish_noise. Thanos loved the feel of Scott’s smooth ass against him. He thrusted it back in, and kept it in place, going deeper within, and took it back out.

The third time was much worse. Scott groaned louder in pain as he felt Thanos’ dick get shoved roughly invasive deep inside Scott’s asshole. Thanos kept it in there with a smile. Scott was breathing more heavily. Tears kept streaking down his face. The size comparison was so big that it was extremely painful. It felt like his whole body would be ripped in half from the bottom. It felt soooo much worse than having so much shit coming out of his asshole, especially since it was shoved IN.

“Such a good boy. That’s exactly how you shall behave.”

This irresistible pain forced Scott to slip off his trembling knees, freeing his legs to move around so he can get away. He even tried to grab the bed sheets again so he can pull himself away. But since he was still within Thanos’ tightening grasp, he felt stuck, but he still tried to free himself, groaning and moaning from the ripping pain within him.

Thanos gripped Scott’s hips even tighter. He violently pulled Scott’s ass out, thereby pulling his own dick out along with letting go of Scott. Scott yelped in pain, but was finally relieved to be free of his abuser’s grasp. He heavily breathed in relief, still laying face down on the bed. For a moment, he forgot that Thanos was still there. Thanos laid down on the bed with Scott and protectively wrapped his arms around the ant man. Scott wiggled again as Thanos pulled him closer to close up every gap between the two. Thanos positioned Scott to where they faced each other.

Now it was bed time for real.

Scott still felt uncomfortable, but since there was no chance of escape, he had no choice but to stay there and endure the invasion of his personal space. Thanos gently kissed Scott on his head.

“You did well, my pet ant. Just flaws to fix. As you spend more time with me.”

Thanos went to sleep right after, but Scott laid awake for a while, still hauntingly shaking from the traumatic experience he just faced. Eventually, he fell asleep in his master’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I hope you enjoyed seeing Scott getting tortured again! :D This is my first time writing rape/non-con fanfic, so sorry if its not so well. But I’m still proud that it turned out like this.
> 
> Also, how come there is no Thanos/Scott torture/rape fics? I just had to make this-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Tell me what you think! Also, there are no promises that I won't get lazy when it comes to writing this pic (hope not, oof, that always happens ugh)


End file.
